1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a figure moving article, and more particularly to a figure moving article which carries out a bending motion or movement to vary a figure such as a configuration, an appearance or the like in a unique and unexpected manner upon detection of external stimulus such as light, sound, infrared rays or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional figure moving article generally takes an appearance of a still life such as a flower or the like and is typically used for interior decoration. Such a conventional figure moving article is so constructed that when a sound sensor detects sound of a predetermined level such as the voice of a viewer talking to the article, hand clapping, background music or the like, a switching element is turned on to drive a motor through a power supply. The so-actuated motor causes a core element serving as an actuation member to be rotated, resulting in a cover member which has an appearance in imitation of, for example, a flower and in which the core element is loosely fitted being moved in a meandering manner with the rotation of the core element.
However, consumers desire the appearance of a figure moving article exhibiting unique and unexpected motion or movement which has never been seen.
Also, in the conventional figure moving article, the disappearance of sound to be detected by the sensor causes the driving of the motor to be immediately stopped, so that the movement of the article is obliged to be stopped on a posture unnatural to a figure of the article on the way of the movement. This suggests to a viewer the fact that the figure moving article which the viewer considers to be a still life carries out movement, to thereby cause the unexpectedness and originality of the figure moving article to be reduced.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a figure moving article which is capable of accomplishing unique and unexpected movement sufficient to exhibit unexpected variation in figure.